Filter connectors are broadly used to control electromagnetic interference as by capcitively coupling contacts to ground. D-Subminature connectors with capcitively coupled contacts are manufactured and sold in large quantities, and the marketplace is extremely cost conscious. A typical prior art D-Subminature connector includes front and rear shells, front and rear insulators, and contacts passing through the insulators and shells. One type of filter connector includes a printed circuit board lying within the shells between the insulators, and bearing capacitors that are connected to selected contacts. The two shells each have flanges or tabs at their outer ends that lie facewise against one another and which have holes for mounting the connector. A filter connector which could be constructed at an especially low cost, would be of considerable value in the very high volume manufacture of filtered subminature connectors.